the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Zacchara
Johnny is a member of the Zacchara mob family. He has recently been released from prison and returns to Port Charles to pick up where he left off. Paroled After being released from Pentonville six months ago, he returned to Port Charles with the intention of finishing what he started: expanding the Zacchara mob territory throughout the city. At first, he moved slow, working to regain control of The Haunted Star and restarting Extreme Motors. It was during this quiet stage that he ran into a familiar face --- the newly returned Brook Lynn Ashton. The two caught up over a drink, discussing what had happened in their lives as of late. The two parted with hopes of seeing each other more often. Someone he got to see more of right away was Isabella Sanchez. After a session of heavy flirting, the two fell into bed immediately and decided that they enjoyed one another enough to keep up a no strings attached relationship. Personality Johnny's life has not been easy despite thinking he was the son of prominent mobster. His treatment at the hands of Anthony Zacchara greatly influenced how he turned out. He is a bad boy but with a heart of gold, treating those he cares for kindly while going after the ones he does not. He can be volatile at times while also brooding at others. He is still working through what he wants out of life.. Important Relationships * Anthony Zacchara: The man he thought was his father. Their relationship was anything but positive leaving Anthony to cast a long shadow over Johnny's life. * Claudia Zacchara: The woman he thought was his sister but turned out to be his mother. Another complicated relationship. Her death has left a hole in his life. * Lulu Spencer: His ex-girlfriend. The co-owned The Haunted Star together and were pretty serious for a time. They are now friends. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Johnny's misdeeds: * Engaged in criminal activity as the head of the Zacchara organization * Knocked Trevor Lansing unconscious * Knocked Scott Baldwin unconscious to steal his invitation to the Black and White Ball * Assaulted Sonny Corinthos and shot at him at point blank range * Aided in the cover up of Logan Hayes' murder * Took Lulu Spencer hostage and went on the run with her * Assaulted Jason Morgan * Covered up Lisa Niles' attempted murder of Robin Scorpio * Killed the man stalking Sam McCall * Made Lisa Niles drink a drugged beverage * Murdered Joey Bruzetta * Murdered Rudy Trujilo and a drug dealer named JT; set it up to make it look like they killed each other. * Planted drugs in Sonny's warehouse * Shot out Anthony Zacchara's tires, causing the death of two people. Served two years in prison. * Shot and killed Anthony Zacchara. Served two years in prison. * Kidnapped Ric Lansing and later ordered his death. * Ordered Julian Jerome's death * Shot Julian in the leg * Nearly killed Sonny after holding him at gunpoint * Fled town with the help of Maxie Jones * Plotted with Lulu to get rid of Valerie Spencer. * Abducted and attacked Valerie. Held her hostage and then took the fall for Lulu. Returned to prison. Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Johnny's medical history: * Impaled in the leg by a rusty bayonet; suffered a high fever as a result. * Beat up by police. * Shot twice in a warehouse shootout. * Injured in a car bomb explosion set up by Sonny * Shot in the chest by Sonny * Shot in the stomach by Jason Morgan * Injected with a paralytic drug by Lisa Niles * Experienced a fever after ingesting toxin in the water supply * Shot in the chest protecting Carly from Jerry Jacks * Rendered unconscious by Connie Falconeri * Assaulted by Sonny with a shiv in Pentonville * Shot in the shoulder by Julian Jerome